Sweet Delusions
by DarkAngel91398
Summary: The Puffs are tired of Townsville's usual stresses and the Ruffs so they go to their aunt's house far away. But even out there, crime happens and the girls get involved. will the girls find the killer before they're next?
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Delusions.. RRB X PPG… By Dark Angel 91398... I own nothing and I hope someone reads this..

Chapter One: Stress.. *Blossom's POV*

I let out a sigh of relief as I hurried away from school. It wasn't the fact that it was the end of the school day that had me rushing; I love school for the most part.

The reason why I was running away, leaving only my light pink trail as proof of my passing through, was a much darker and eviler cause. A cause that's plagued me for years and shows no signs of quitting yet until I've gone or passed away.

I sighed again as I finally reach the only spot I've known that I can relax, my rose pink eyes lighting up as I headed up the grassy hill to the old cherry tree. So far, so-. No..

My heart jolted to a stop as I spotted the tell-tale proof that sat under the tree in my spot and the smirk on his face grew menacingly. I felt my throat choke up on me as the blood red eyes gleamed maliciously before I focused on his long, spiky fire-red hair that began with his famous red baseball cap.

"Miss me, babe?" the husky voice taunted. "O-oh.. Why can't you ever leave me alone?" I scolded, nervous and somewhat scared. "What's the fun in that?" Brick smirked, standing up. "Brick, just leave me alone!" I commanded.

"Uh-uh. No way, Reddy." Brick growled, approaching me slowly. "Why not! I didn't even do anything today! I didn't even look your way!" I complained, backing up. "Maybe I wanted you to look my way." he grinned.

The hit came before I could back away enough to run; the rough, boyish tackle sent me tumbling down the hill with Brick on me, trying to punch me and injure me. I barely dodged a punch before his fist connected with my stomach.

I held back the pain and threw a quick jab to prevent any more damage to my already tired body. Brick's eyes furrowed in frustration as he realized I was barely fighting him and he stopped trying to hit me for a second. We rolled to a stop, Brick perched on me.

"Why aren't you fighting?" Brick asked, annoyed. "Brick.." I began. "Scared? Already giving up?" he teased nastily. "Coward!" he continued. I sighed, waiting for him to stop with the childish insults.

This scene had become a normal part of my daily routine, the fighting, getting ambushed by Brick, the taunts. Brick always did the same things every day and it was starting to take its toll on me as I noticed the dark plum bruises that formed daily, the fatigue… the depression.

".. Blossom?" Brick's voice sounded insecure. "Why don't you fight?" "Brick.." I began again, looking at him tiredly. "Butch and Buttercup always fight." he interrupted bitterly, apparently jealous. "Brick, this happens every day. Can't you just give it a break?" I sighed. "Look, I didn't even want to fight today.."

Brick's blood red eyes flash to my rose pink eyes quickly, as if I said some code that made him angry. His jaw clenched as well as his fists before the awkward and tense silence ended with Brick's next words.

"You're getting weak, Utonium." Brick hissed. "No, Brick.. I'm just sick of this." I replied. "Why! You never even try anymore! You never even insult me! I can honestly say you were more exciting as a kindergartener!" he spat. "Ok, Brick.. Ok.." I mumbled, sick of the situation.

Brick continued his infuriated, bitter, abusive rant before he paused, noticing my gaze slipped away from him and to the clouds above. My sister's light green streak stabbed through a fluffy white cloud and avoided a darker green streak in vain.

Poor Buttercup.. She was tired and depressed because of her counterpart too, occasionally too tired to fight.. I let out a sigh and Brick aimed a punch to my chest to force me to refocus. I exhaustedly looked at him with disinterest before looking up again. Buttercup was gone.

"What's wrong with you!" Brick howled, yanking the red bow of my head roughly. "Brick, please.." I pleaded. "No! Fight me!" he snapped. "… Fine. Keep the bow then." I murmured, wanting to rest.

The heat seeping off Brick was making me sleepy and I shifted to move him. Brick glowered at me, repositioned himself, and let out an angered sigh.

"Goddamn pervert." Brick snarled. "Me?" I asked. "Yes!" he growled. "How am I perverted?" I asked. "Y-you know how! You nearly- just never mind!" he shouted angrily, getting red.

I felt Brick's fists clench the fabric of my shirt and I felt something poke the inside of my thigh. Brick was getting even redder than before and I heard my shirt tear loudly.

"Brick, let me go!" I chastised, now a little annoyed. "You ripped my shirt." "I don't care! For all I care, I could tear you to shreds!" Brick roared. I heard another tear, this time in my shorts. "Brick!" I complained. "I still don't care! I'm not stopping!" he growled.

In the few places where Brick's skin touched mine, I felt a scorching sensation. Brick was mad enough to be using his elemental ability, the opposite of my main one. A flicker of irritation passed over me as my fire ability made the blaze bearable but made my ice ability useless.

I squirmed under Brick's weight until I managed to roll the muscular boy off of me roughly. Brick gave me a shocked look; it wasn't in my disposition to be rough unlike Brick's own tendency. The hat had fallen from his head and his red eyes stabbed into mine.

"What is your problem?"

I wanted to reprimand Brick, tell him that I was tired and depressed, that all I wanted was a little serenity in my life for a change. Instead, I sighed as I've been doing a lot recently and spoke in my world-weary voice coolly like I was speaking to a child.

"I don't have a problem, Brick." I said, sitting up to dust the dirt from my shorts. "Like hell you don't! You're like.. You're like.." Brick stammered, struggling for words. "You're like emo! Depressed!" "Just the same, there's no problems." I sighed.

Brick glowered at me and lunged. I ducked out of the way and saw that Brick had just landed in the earth behind me. Seizing Brick's moment of disability, I stood up and kicked off the ground, flying away as if nothing had ever occurred.

Why did I have to be stuck with an egomaniacal, self-centered, arrogant counterpart who seemed to have none of my logical thinking or anything? Why did I have to be stuck with the leader of the group who constantly stalks me for a fight?

Why did I have to be born a Powerpuff Girl? Had it been up to me, I would have been born a normal girl with hazel eyes and my two sisters. If I had been born that way, Mojo never would have made the Rowdyruff Boys or turned evil.

I flew past familiar landmarks in the city and smiled as I saw Ms. Keane outside of Pokey Oaks. If I had been normal, though, I would never be able to fly over the city and help people. My life isn't that bad where I want to change into a normal girl to alter my whole existence, I guess..

A sudden tap on my shoulder knocked me from my thought and I turned in the direction of the tap. My first thought was Brick was back which pierced me with fear to the core, but I noticed the sky blue eyes. Bubbles smiled at me.

"Hey, Blossom. You ok?" Bubbles asked sweetly. "I'm fine. Are you?" I asked, checking her over.

Even though Boomer was considered the weakest Ruff, he still could get pretty rough and leave marks on Bubbles horribly. Once to the point where she was bleeding.. The thought of my sisters injured made me shudder and I noticed a bruise on her right arm.

I glanced at my 'youngest' sister and frowned. Bubbles' sky blue eyes held the same exhausted glint that my eyes did but still tried to hold on to the happiness she once possessed. Her short sunshine-golden pigtails fluttered in the wind weakly and I scrutinized my sister as she smoothed her denim skirt over her legs.

I noticed her slight wince as Bubbles fixed her light blue shirt and I gingerly put an arm on her shoulder, trying to see if Boomer had maybe injure them.

"Bubbles, how hard did he hit you?" I asked softly, slowing my flight speed carefully to just hover gradually over the city. "Not hard. I promise." Bubbles smiled. "I know you want to be tough, but it's ok to admit that you're hurt." I mumbled gently.

Bubbles wanted to prove to the world that she was could be as tough as Buttercup and me, though we all knew she could and always had been able to. Bubbles sighed, her demeanor falling to her true emotion of pain.

"Hard enough to bruise me and make me feel sick to my tummy." Bubbles confessed. "It's ok.." I murmured, pulling my sister into a gentle hug. "It hurts.. Pretty bad.." she said, breaking down. "Did you tell him you didn't want to fight?" I asked.

"I always do! But he never listens!" Bubbles cried. "I know the feeling." I said. "I even avoided him today even though he's in all my classes! I didn't even breathe his way!" she sobbed. "It's ok.. Bubbles, it's ok.." I said, comforting her.

"All right, who did it?" an angry voice commanded. "H-Hi, B-Buttercup-p.." Bubbles wailed, stifling a sob. "Boomer hit Bubbles so hard, it bruised her. And she's in pain." I replied to Buttercup.

Buttercup flew up next to us, her emerald eyes angry and worried at the same time. A breeze blew back her raven black hair, the curled ends brushing behind her shoulder and her triangular bangs parted to see her full scowl.

"That little-! I am going to murder him the next time I see him! I'll rip his head off!" Buttercup declared angrily. "Buttercup, are you ok?" I asked, noticing the way she held herself was her pained way. "I-I'm fine, Bloss, why?" she said quickly.

The wind blew back her signature colored "Linkin' Park" t-shirt and my eyes widened in complete horror as I saw the almost-black bruise that cover her entire shoulder. Buttercup looked away and I noticed her black skinny jeans were shredded at the knees.

"How bad did he..?" Bubbles asked worriedly, concerned for Buttercup. "Not bad! I'm fine, I swear!" Buttercup growled defensively. "Butters, your whole right shoulder!" I screeched. "I know, but I-I'm.." she started.

Buttercup's emerald eyes darkened to a depressed mood and she sighed in defeat, something she hates to admit to. Buttercup was usually stubborn and hated to admit defeat.

"I'm not ok.." Buttercup confessed slowly. "Butch hit me in the head with a bus.." "Do you have a concussion?" I demanded. "I don't think so.. But I just want to go home, never come out." she admitted sadly. "Same." Bubbles agreed.

"Maybe we will someday.." I sighed. "Maybe we will someday.."

-End Of Chapter- To be continued? Possibly!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A mystery trip *Buttercup's POV*

The professor was waiting for us as usual when we arrived home, his expression sad with his arms crossed over his lab jacket.

As if he could tell we had had a bad day again like we usually do. But then again, this is what happens every single day...

I inwardly winced as my shoulder throbbed achingly. I hope it'll heal by the time we go to bed.. But sometimes when Butch hurt me enough, it took more than three hours to heal amd it hurt like hell on wheels with spiked rims.

"Another rough day, huh?" Dad asked solemnly. "Yeah.. The usu." I mumbled. "Butch hurt Buttercup really bad! Her's shoulder is bruised!" Bubbles squealed. "Her right shoulder's badly injured, Dad." Blossom added.

I glowered at my sisters. They knew I hate it when Dad finds out about my injuries because he worries too much and babies me. And it makes me feel weak..

"Buttercup, is this true?" Dad asked gently. "Yeah.. But it's fine, I'm not bleeding or anything." I sighed. "Can I see?" he continued. ".. Fine, but it's not a big deal." I grumbled, pulling the right sleeve of my t-shirt down.

Dad's blue eyes widened and he let out a low whistle, running a hand through his trimmed black hair as he examined the huge bruise. Tenderly, Dad fixed my sleeve with a worried look in his eyes as usual..

"Girls, since school's almost over and you only have a half day tomorrow, I think I'll keep you from school. How does that sound?" Dad smiled.

"Dad, it's not that big of a deal." I growled. "Dad, we'll be fine." Blossom agreed. "It happens all the time." Bubbles added.

"That's not the point. I'm just doing something I should have done years ago.." Dad murmured out loud, mainly to himself. "Uh-oh.." I gulped. "You're not going to go and make us go to daycare or something, are you?" Blossom asked nervously.

Dad continued muttering to himself lowly and we anxiously followed him inside the house, wondering what he had planned.

Bubbles curled the end of her stubby golden-sunshine pigtails and I bit my bottom lip. Blossom's rose pink eyes watched as Dad mumbled still, walking back and forth.

"Dad..? What are you doing?" Bubbles whimpered. "Not now, sweetheart, Daddy's busy." Dad replied, absentmindedly putting the toaster in the fridge and putting the meatloaf on the counter. "That's what we're afraid of.." I whispered.

Dad picked up the phone and walked out of the room hurriedly. We exchanged looks as we tried to listen in on his conversation and as he shut the door to the garage, pressed our ears to the door:

"Yes, it's about the girls... No, not that type of emergency... They're being bullied horribly to the point of becoming hermits!... I reported this already!"

Dread filled me. He was talking to the principal at school about the Ruffs bullying us! If the boys are talked to and find out Dad called, we are so dead! Butch will call me a pussy and everything else under the goddamn sun! Not as if school could help! The teachers are scared of the Ruffs!

"Yes... Thanks, bye."

We scrambled back to the doorway amd acted as if we hadn't listened in as Dad opened the door, phone in hand, not looking at us.

"C'mon, girls. Pack your bags." Dad commanded, hanging the phone up in the kitchen. "Why?" I demanded, half-afraid it would be a mental hospital or a government experiment place. "Just do it and meet me in the car." he sighed. "U-um, ok.." Blossom nodded. "Let's go, girls."

I bolted to my room, grabbed my favorite army bag, and rapidly stuffed it with clothes, money, video games, etc. I wonder where we're going and why Dad's sorta panicky about it...

I rushed through the hallway and bolted to the ancient silver SUV where Blossom, Bubbles, and Dad were aready waiting for me. How is it that I was last anyway?

"Everyone ready?" Dad asked. "Yeah." I said. "Yup." Bubbles chirped. "Dad, where are we going?" Blossom asked. "I'll explain when we get there, ok?" he smiled.

I sighed, flipped my iPod on, and plugged my headphones into my ears. The sounds of Panic! At The Disco filled my ears amd my emerald eyes floated to the clouds outside as I wondered about where we were going..

^^Butch's POV^^

Anger filled me again as I realized my hunt for my oh-so-wonderful counterpart was a failure. She always managed to run away before I could finish her off and finally get my revenge.

But the weird thing is, she never really fights anymore.

I always wondered why that mattered to me so much, her fighting me, and now I think I've figured it out: When I fight her, I can calm down and control myself. Not the whole time or all the way, but at least a little bit more than when usual.

I liked fighting her anyway. I think that's the only reason I've kept her around so long was just to torment and fight her. That's the only thing she's any good at anyway and now, she's starting to suck.

All I ever wanted to do was beat her and get revenge, but she just runs away now and hides until the next day when we saw each other at school and I start attacking her.

Brick and Boomer were looking for Blossom and Bubbles and we all sighed angrily, unable to even find a trace of the girls anywhere.

I kicked a rock on the ground and it hurled ahead to a tree, slicing the tree in half before I fixed my midnight black spikes.

"They couldn't have disappeared!" Brick scoffed. "You never know.." I grinned. "Um, Brick?" Boomer piped up. "Not now, I'm ranting." Brick snarled. "I mean seriously, they're somewhere in this stupid city!" "Yeah, I know. They're just good at hiding." I growled.

"Guys.." Boomer said. "Not now, I mean, c'mon! They-!" Brick continued. "GUYS!" Boomer yelled. "MY EARS!" we screeched. "WHAT!" "Sorry, but aren't they in that car over there?" he asked, pointing to a silver SUV that drove by quickly.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Brick screamed. "C'mon, let's get 'em!" I roared, twitching rapidly. "Can we find out where they're going first?" Boomer sighed. "Ugh.. Fine, we'll 'find out where they're going first'." Brick scoffed.

With a sigh, we bolted after the car and I groaned as it began to turn and speed up. Brick shot Boomer a glare and whacked him before we raced over the car.

Where are we going anyway? We're all the way out in Farmville. A sign ahead proved me wrong before my forest green eyes.

Turns out we're in Honeyton, which is near Farmville. Great. We better not see a guy with a horse and buggy.. AND WE SEE ONE ANYWAY!

The sun was setting and the first star was shining brightly when the SUV finally stopped at a very distance house surrounded with crops, animals, and every other thing you usually see in a farmland.

The girls and their dad hopped out of the car and they approached the large house's porch. A petite brunette wearing a huge sunhat with a sunflower on it was waiting for them and I was about to lunge at Buttercup, but Brick grasped me tightly.

"Land in the bushes on the left side of the porch where they can't see us. Don't blow our cover." Brick hissed to me. "Got it.." I grunted lowly. "Be careful.." Boomer mumbled.

We quickly flashed to the bushes and I noticed that no one was able to see us. I sighed and we poked our heads up slowly to hear better.

Brick's blood red eyes narrowed as I rustled in the bushes and Boomer's ocean blue eyes widened in worry before he fixed his golden blond winged haircut.

I flicked Brick's notorious red baseball cap off his fire red hair and it ruined the spikes at the bottom. He glowered at me, picked it up, and I twitched eagerly in wait as we listened in.


End file.
